charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Sisters, Part 2/Plot
Picking up right where the previous issue ended, Prue has indentified Tyler as Heremus' host and is about to attack him. Piper asks if she plans on killing him, though Prue tells Leo to take him to Magic School to contain him until she can find a way to purge Heremus from him. Tyler remembers turning into Zankou and attacking Benjamin and Kyra. He tearfully says he is sorry before disapearing through a portal. Piper and Phoebe confront Prue, as they believe she was about to kill Tyler. Prue denies this. Paige wants to go after Tyler, but Prue says she needs her to heal Benjamin and Kyra. Paige asks her other sisters to find Tyler before leaving with Prue. Aidel and Kareem are on the phone, talking about Tyler. Kareem is concerned about Tyler's new power. When the doorbell rings, Kareem rushes past his parents to the door and find Tyler. They hug, though a moment later, Tyler transforms into a demon and strangles Kareem. A red light flashes. Prue is meditating in the attic while Benjamin is smoking outside. Piper and Phoebe discuss what happened earlier. They convince themselves that Prue was only going to knock out Tyler, though Piper remains worried that the All is too much power for one person to handle. Paige is on the phone with Henry, talking about how Tyler became infected. Henry remembers Tyler being sprayed by a geyser. Henry asks about the kids and Paige replies they are with Elise. Henry remarks that she has been babysitting a lot. Leo goes outside and drinks a beer with Benjamin. As they talk, Benjamin confesses that he has all of Cole's memories and feelings, including those for Phoebe. Their conversation is overheard by Kyra. Prue finishes her meditating session and goes downstairs. Paige tries to tell her what Henry told her, but Prue explains that she heard everything. She explains how she lost herself in magic and connected to all magical beings to find a solution. Prue thinks she can sever the connection between Tyler and Heremus without harming Tyler. Prue wants to go alone, but her sisters insist on going with her. Prue tells Leo to take Benjamin and Kyra to Magic School in case Zankou reappears. Benjamin becomes angry and confront Prue about why she resurrected him in Cole's body. Piper wonders the same thing, but before Prue can fully explain, Paige says they need to find Tyler. They orb away. Benjamin goes outside and is followed by Kyra. She offers to take him back to the Encantadas. Aidel arrives at Kareem's house because he couldn't reach him. When he sees red light shining through the windows, he uses a spell to transform into cats again. When he looks inside, he sees Tuatha standing over Kareem and his parents. Benjamin and Kyra undergo the ritual with the Encantadas again. The Encantadas believe that Kyra and Benjamin are together, but Kyra denies this. They hold hands as the ritual takes effect. They are transported to the graveyard where Cole died. However, they only see Cole as a blurry figure due to his soul being destroyed. However, Benjamin can sense him and he thanks his son for saving his soul. He also apologises for not being able to save him. Benjamin lets go of Kyra and is pulled toward Cole. Tuatha has Kareem bound with a snake. She asks Kareem if he knows her name, to which he replies he does. Tuatha arrogantly claims to be the greatest witch to walk the earth and is glad she has not been forgotten. Tuatha can sense Tyler is different and threatens Kareem's parents so he will tell her what Tyler is. Kareem reveals that Tyler is an Archai. Tuatha can feel the fabric of reality in her hands and wonders what she can do with that kind of power. Aidel arrives at the manor and tells Leo what happened at Kareem's house. Leo calls the sisters to inform them. The sisters teleport to Kareem's house and burst in. At the graveyard, Benjamin has merged with Cole and is reliving his final moments. Benjamin is considering changing the past, but Kyra replies that it will not work. Benjamin then decides to take Cole's place himself and is hit with the Ancient Athame. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots